Darle Amistad A Quien Busca Amor
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Por Parejas: Serie de One Shot de diferentes Parejas. Hay muchos dichos que se forman alrededor de la sociedad cuando ven a una pareja formarse. Pero estos dichos se acoplan bien?. (Yaoi, AU, etc.)


**Darle Amistad A Quien Busca Amor**

One Shot #3  
(Aioros x Shura)

Todo bien? - había llegado a despreciar esa voz, pues por muy amable que sea o por mucho que se notará realmente preocupada no podía evitar destestarla - Shura...- volvió a llamar al no ver respuesta o reacción alguna en el español. Es que no lo había escuchado? -

Si - se limitó a responder sin voltear a ver al mayor -

Enserio? Desde hace unos días te veo...como ido - habló con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se llevaba una mano al pelo revolviendoselo -

Enserio? Sigo siendo comí siempre, Aioros - se forzó a sí mismo a mirar al castaño y ha llamarlo por su nombre -

De verdad? - los ojos azules le esudriñaron - te conozco desde que eras pequeño, se...-

Buenas noches - se giró de manera brusca e ignoró al griego. Su Guardia había terminado. Quería descansar -

Shura, espera! - trató de detenerlo más el español ni caso -

***M***

Te vez mal - DM, como siempre que tenía que pasar por su casa pasaba dándole lata -

Si vas a ver a Dite, hazlo completo - advirtió. Estaba cansado. Últimamente no había dormido bien -

Hoy no voy a ver a Dite - la seriedad con la que habló el cáncer, le hizo girar a verle -

Entonces? - sus brazos se cruzaron y una de sus cejas se elevó, a la espera de lo que tenga que decir -

Porque no le dices a Aioros lo que quieres y ya... - la mirada negroverdosa se abrió a más no poder por lo repentino de sus palabras -

Que...? - sus facciones siempre controlada pasaron a alterarse -

Shuris, te juro que no tengo la paciencia del carnero. Así que es mejor no hacerte el tonto conmigo - la mirada azul se fijó con seriedad en el mayor - Aioria me tiene hasta el trasero con sus quejas - chasqueo la lengua con disgusto - el arquero tiene este tema desde ya, y sabes que cuando algo se le mete a la cabeza es difícil sacarlo, el gato parece perro enrraviado porque al parecer Cupido está más preocupado con lo que te pasa que con que el quiera decirle - explicó antes de rodar los ojos -

Aioria? - el Capricornio suspiro, el de leo le iba a reclamar seguro uno de esos días. No lo conocerá - como sea yo no tengo nada que ver, si Sagitario está así, culpa mía no es - se encogió de hombros y trató de regresar a su antiguo semblante tranquilo -

Eso dices...Shura, te diste cuenta que lo llamaste Sagitario? - las mejillas del español se tiñeron de carmín. Todos lo que habían conocido de cerca al español, sabían que sólo cuando estaba molesto con alguien lo llamaba por su signo-

Dominios - bufo, había logrado ocultar ese desliz con Aioros y no pudo cubrirlo con DM, ahora con justa justificación el italiano le hablaría -

Lo vas a seguir negando? - pregunto, mientras cogía una des manzanas que español había estado lavando. Seguramente sería su desayuno de ese día - yo creo que le debes decir que no quieres pan - le miró por largo rato hasta las que logró romper la barrera de indiferencia -

...- desvío la mirada. Porque tenía que hablar sobre eso con DeathMask?, era mejor si o ignoraba y fingia que la conversación que hubo, nunca pasó y ya. Pero a quien quería engañar hablaba con el cáncer - yo...-

Shura! - y robandole la oportunidad de contestarle, Aioros, había llegado - oh, Angelo, no sabía que estabas aquí - le miró con esa sonrisa que lo caracterizaba -

Aioros, cuántas veces... ah! Olvidalo - gruño estaba cansado de decirle al castaño que no le llamara así - vienes a ver a la cabra? - una sonrisa nació en sus labios - nos vemos luego Shuris - sabía cuanto odiaba el español ese apelativo - ahh por cierto - se giró antes de salir del décimo templo - Aioros sería bueno que le quites esa cara de amargado que trae - le guiño al peninsular y siguió su camino -

Hijodesu...- la boca de Shura se cerró antes de continuar con su "despedida" al italiano cundo cayó en cuenta de que cierto lindo castaño lo miraba con una sonrisa -

Me alegra que estes con mejor humor - la sonrisa se extendió al ver la actitud usual en el español - ahora si me dirás? - le miró con seriedad -

No se que quieres saber - desvío la mirada a las manzanas para luego proceder a contarlas -

Enserio? - la mirada azul se llenó de tristeza - ya no somos amigos...? -pregunto, sin saber que eso podría lastimar al décimo guardián -

Quiero desayunar. Puedes pasar si no necesitas nada más - su voz se tornó fría y cortante. Mientras picaba con molestia notable a leguas las manzanas -

Shura yo no me voy hasta que... - los ojos del castaño se abrieron al ver al español soltar de golpe el cuchillo - estas bien? - se acercó al ver la mano del menor sangrar - no es profundo, que bueno - su mirada se enfocó en la negro verdosa -

...Aioros, yo...- suspiro tratando de darse valor. Era un dorado después de todo, no? No había porque temerle tanto aún rechazó o si? - Quiero agua no pan - sus mejillas se tiñeron de carmín al darse cuenta de como sonaba eso -

Que? - Shura suspiro, hablaba con Aioros. A este le tenías que hablar con peras y manzanas a que entienda - tienes sed? - el de Capricornio contuvo el rodar lo ojos al escuchar al castaño-

No. Bueno no...- desvío la mirada por breves momentos, olvidándose incluso de su herida sangrante. Debería decirle de maner abierta sobre sus sentimientos o esperaba que Aioros se diera cuenta por si sólo - yo, Aioros...yo, quiero...- porque era tan difícil decirle lo que sentía? Después de todo era un caballero, se había enfrentado a tantas cosas peores, pero porque entonces costaba tanto hablará abiertamente sobre sus sentimientos hacia el castaño -

La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco - los ojos negro verdoso se abrieron de par en par al escuchar al griego decirle ello. Enserio había escuchado bien o... su mente se quedó en blanco al sentir lo labios del mayor sobre los suyos. Aioros lo estaba besando y eso no era algo que había esperado -

 _Darle Amistad a quien necesita Amor, es como darle Pan a quien necesita Agua._

Mis hechos reflejan las palabras que no puedo decirte. Mi mirada reflejan lo que mi alma aguarda. Mi corazón sólo refleja lo que tu en mi interior provocas.

FIN


End file.
